A Tale of Ice and Snow
by silvershadowmockingjay
Summary: When Anna gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure, Elsa doesn't hesitate to take on the arduous journey to save her with the help of a silvered-hair boy. But is it too late?
1. Prologue

**A Tale of Ice and Snow: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I DO NOT own Frozen ;-;**

Anna stared out of the balcony of her room on the ship. The sunset was gorgeous. She had never noticed that the shade of orange in the sunset was so…_soft._ Tomorrow she would see Elsa again. As much as she loved spending time with Kristoff, she longed to see her sister again.

She and Kristoff had gone to visit Rapunzel, her cousin, Eugene, and their daughter Annabelle. They also went sightseeing around the world in this very ship. Her honeymoon had lasted for three months, which was _extremely _long yet quite short, she felt. Now she was headed for home.

Kristoff stood beside her. "Hey."

"Hi." She sounded distant.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Well, a lot of things. I really miss Elsa, but don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you too." A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Also… you know my parents died on a ship…" She trailed off and turned to look at Kristoff, her eyes a beautiful blue.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna. "It wouldn't happen. We'll be fine. We'll arrive back in Arendelle, safe and sound." He gave a reassuring smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Anna looked into his eyes.

"We'll be fine," she repeated.

xxxxx

Elsa sighed and gave a small smile.

Perfect. The ice chandelier in the ballroom was complete.

All she needed now was for Anna to return from her honeymoon with Kristoff. She could scarcely believe that it had already been three years since _it _happened, when she could finally control her powers. When she no longer needed to fear them, and everyone else. Anna had just married Kristoff a few months ago, while the kingdom of Arendelle had begun to accept Elsa's powers. Everything just seemed so _perfect _nowadays. It was quite a relief. She definitely didn't want any more trouble, something which she spent her whole life avoiding.

Elsa trudged back to her bedroom, or as she was supposed to say, _queen's quarters. _She lay on her bed, thinking of Anna. Today, December 24. Christmas tomorrow, she thought. She bolted up. _Christmas. _She loved Christmas, and Christmas tomorrow was also the day Anna would come back. She was so busy preparing for Anna's ball that she forgot that she was going to come back tomorrow. _I'll meet you at the docks on Christmas at noon. Don't miss me too much! _Elsa had clearly remembered Anna telling her that with a smirk.

It had always been a tradition in Arendelle to have a ball after a member of the royal family got married and returned from their honeymoon. For Anna, Elsa was in charge of designing the ball for her. She had decorated the entire castle, created an ice chandelier in the ballroom, which was about five times bigger than the one she had built in her ice castle all those years ago. She had also designed a beautiful ball gown for equally beautiful sister.

It was almost midnight now. She'd have to fetch Anna in twelve hours' time. _Got to have an early night's rest, tomorrow will be a busy day. _She'll be seeing her beloved sister soon. Holy marshmallows, she missed her sister, even if Anna teased her pretty much most of the time. Elsa got up, draped the curtains, and dozed off in her comfy bed, under her soft blankets.

Meanwhile, a shadow drifted past the castle. The hooded figure smirked.

**Author's note: I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can! And please review, I'll really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Ice and Snow-Chapter 1**

**Uhh I kinda realised that the prologue was a little too short so here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**

_It was Anna's wedding ceremony. Anna wore a stunning white dress made of icy sequins, specially designed by her own sister, Elsa. Her brown hair was tied in an elaborate bun. On her throat hung a sapphire the size of a baby's fist. Kristoff wore a simple tuxedo with a bowtie. She walked down the aisle with grace and elegance, with an aura of beauty around her. Kristoff was smitten. They said their vows without a single mistake. Obviously they had been practicing._

"_You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared. They leaned in, and engaged in a passionate French kiss, his arms wrapped around her, her fingers running through his blond hair, while her other hand gripped his shoulder firmly, as if they were going to fall. Elsa could have sworn that one of them had whispered, "I love you."_

_As requested by Kristoff, Elsa summoned a light draft of snowflakes all around the hall. The couple broke apart, their cheeks flushed…_

Elsa woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock blearily. 9.30 a.m. _Two and a half more hours to go,_ she thought. The docks were about an hour away from the castle. She had better get ready now.

She wore a simple turquoise dress, tied her hair in her usual braid, hurried down to the grand entrance of the castle and got on her carriage that would take her to the docks where she would finally meet her sister in months.

xxxxx

Noon. The ship had arrived. The passengers alighted from the magnificent ship and headed in separate ways.

No sign of Anna or Kristoff.

Elsa tensed.

Then finally she saw Anna racing down the stairs, with Kristoff lugging behind, still sleepy. The sisters were ecstatic. They ran forward and embraced.

It had already been so long, but Elsa still could not believe that her beloved younger sister Anna, who came up with the idea of Olaf, who still did silly things from time to time, was _married. _

"Oh my gosh, Elsa! I missed you so much! Sorry to have kept you waiting, but Kristoff wouldn't get up!" Anna said sheepishly. Behind her, Kristoff rubbed his head ruefully.

"I missed you too. Now, come on. You've got a ball to attend later." Elsa waved her hand at Anna, sending out tiny waves of snowflakes at the couple. She walked to the carriage, Anna and Kristoff following behind.

xxxxx

"_For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night…"_

That was what Anna had sung three years ago. Finally it was coming true.

The ball was held at dusk. Anna wore a gorgeous turquoise dress complete with a tiara. She looked simply stunning. The bride and groom started dancing first, followed by the rest of the guests. Elsa stood next to the throne, observing the ball. Then she heard a voice next to her.

"May I have a dance?"

Elsa jumped and looked to the side. A boy in a brown hood stood there. As he took it off, Elsa could she that he had pale hair like hers, but his was silvery instead of platinum blonde. He had deep blue eyes.

"Erm... excuse me, but who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Guess."

She stared at him for a moment, and then realization dawned on her. She stifled a gasp.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

He smiled.

"So may I have the dance?"

xxxxx

Anna danced with Kristoff for a while, and then got him to get some lemonade for both of them. She would be waiting for him in a secret balcony.

Anna stared out of the balcony overseeing the royal courtyard under the moon. It was dim, but the light of the moon shone over the courtyard. The view was magnificent. All was silent. Then footsteps.

"Kristoff, did you get the lemonade?" Anna asked, still looking at the view.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

Which were not Kristoff's.

The rough hands lifted her up and threw her off the railing. Before she could even scream, she felt herself falling. She braced for impact…

And landed into the arms of a stranger. His iron grip was firm.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you for saving-" Anna gasped, but he held a cloth to her nose. _Chloroform. _She struggled to stay conscious, but the world was already fading.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please review! Constructive criticism will be appreciated :3 Oh yeah and I'm not actually quite sure chloroform had been discovered…**


	3. Chapter 2

A Tale of Ice and Snow-Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support so far! I love you guys!**

_Elsa was five years old. She was playing with her dolls when a silvered hair boy with a blue shirt and a cane appeared next to her, somehow magically. She noticed him and pointed at his cane. "Why do you have a cane when you're so young?"_

_He grinned at pointed his cane towards the window. A flurry of snowflakes flowed from the cane, out of the window, and into the hot summer's ground, sizzling as the snowflakes melted._

_Elsa's eyes widened. "I can do that too!" She stood up and stomped her foot on the ground, sending a layer of ice all around the room._

_He grinned. "We can be ice buddies, Elsa."_

_Elsa cocked her head sideways. "You know my name? What's yours?"_

_A corner of his mouth lifted. "I'm Jack Frost. I'll see you again. I promise." He then crept out of the window silently._

_Jack did visit from time to time, but then Elsa had already been fearful of her powers and wouldn't listen to his advice. She had started drifting further from him, from Anna, from everyone._

_One bitter winter, Jack had to leave. Duties, he said. "I'm really sorry, Elsa… I'll try my best to visit you again sometime…" By then, Elsa was nearing the age of being queen. She took a shuddering breath and nodded. She would be absolutely alone now._

xxxxx

Elsa had nearly forgotten about him. It had after all been five years since she last saw him. She grinned. "Yes, you may dance with me."

They danced in a slow waltz, somewhat awkwardly. Elsa's heart fluttered. Why did it, anyway? She was supposed to be queen, master of elegance. Yet she kept stumbling. Yes, she didn't dance much, but she _knew _how to dance, so why was this happening?

"So… how's life?" Elsa asked, in an effort to start a conversation. _Stupid, _she scolded herself, _such a cliché question._

Jack merely smiled. "Oh… you know… it's nice. I honestly missed Arendelle's chocolate though."

Elsa giggled. "Yeah… Anna and I adore chocolate." Speaking of which, where _was _Anna? "Uhh… excuse me Jack, but I'll go find my sister to introduce to you." Jack let her go good-naturedly.

xxxxx

Elsa bumped into Kristoff along the way. He was holding two glasses of lemonade, one in each hand.

"Kristoff, have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff blinked. "I was going to ask you the same thing. She said she would be waiting for me on the balcony, but I can't find her."

Elsa frowned. As much as Anna loved exploring the palace, even though she had lived there for pretty much her whole life, she wouldn't have gone away, this was her ball, the one she had been dreaming of for so long. "I'll go look for her in her bedroom. Kristoff, you should stay here and keep a look out for her," she instructed calmly, but in fact, her heart was beating in trepidation.

Elsa paced into Anna's room.

No sign of Anna.

Elsa cursed under her breath, and then noticed something in the room that normally hadn't been there before.

A scroll sticking out of a vase.

She rushed forward, grabbed the scroll, and unrolled it gingerly. It read:

_Dear Queen of Arendelle,_

_Your sister Anna has been kidnapped. Go to Flint's shack in the Southern Isles in five days if you want to see her again._

The letter was not signed off.

But _the Southern Isles._

That could only mean one thing.

The vase shattered as Elsa clenched her fists tightly.

But wasn't he in prison? He got a life sentence, didn't he?

"_Gerda!_" Elsa shouted.

Her faithful servant hurried forward. "Your majesty?"

"Come with me to check the dungeons. A prisoner might have just escaped."

xxxxx

Elsa had been brought up in the castle, lived her whole life in the castle, but she had never been to the dungeons her whole life. Mainly because her parents had forbidded it, and she was locked up in her room for half of her life.

The dungeons were just like she expected: dark and gloomy. And that was just the entrance. She opened the door carefully and stepped inside…

And got the shock of her life.

The guards of the cells were lying on the filthy floor, their eyes open, their faces pale, and their bodies limp. Obviously dead. None of the prison cells were empty though.

Except for the kidnapper's.

Elsa walked to the cell next to the empty one. _"How did that man escape?"_ She hissed at the prisoner.

The prisoner winced. "I - I don't know, your majesty. Two nights ago he was here and the next morning he - he was gone and the guards were dead. All of us were asleep then. But he had always talked of escaping. Out of his mind, we thought. The dungeons were under maximum security all the time. Even if the guards were dead, we could never escape. But he accomplished it."

Elsa's face was stony. "Gerda, give the guards a proper burial and hire new ones." She walked out of the dungeons after Gerda, slamming the door behind her.

xxxxx

"The ball is dismissed." Elsa told the guests as brightly as she could, but under the circumstances of one's beloved sister being kidnapped, how could her tone possibly be bright?

"Kristoff, you stay with me."

"What is it, Elsa?" Kristoff asked, concerned. Obviously, something was wrong.

"I'd hate to tell you this but… Anna is kidnapped…" Elsa's voice shook as she spoke.

"… By Hans." She finished. She handed over the scroll to Kristoff and recounted what she saw in the dungeons.

"That BASTARD!" Kristoff yelled. He launched into a string of colourful language. "I'll go save her now with Sven."

"No, you can't, Kristoff. Sven's broken leg hasn't healed yet, remember? Besides… it's my fault… I was too busy dancing at the ball that I-" She broke off. "I'll go save Anna. She's my sister. And you'll be in charge of Arendelle. Queen's orders."

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" All the icy decorations in the ballroom shattered, save for the chandelier.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but you should go now." Elsa's hand trembled as she walked out of the ballroom.

xxxxx

Elsa bumped into Jack Frost in the hallway.

"I heard everything just now. I'll go with you, Elsa." His face was solemn.

"Look, Jack, I really appreciate your help, but now is not the time. I have to leave tomorrow at the break of dawn and find some way to get to the Southern Isles in _four days._" She tried to walk away.

"I can help you get there in time, if you just let me go with you." Jack insisted.

Elsa thought about it. "Fine. Meet me outside the castle gates at dawn."

xxxxx

_So cold…_

Anna woke up freezing. Where was she? Wasn't she at her ball only just now?

She sat up and looked around. It was a flimsily built shed. Her hands and feet were tied up and she was gagged. Boy, that cloth tastes _disgusting._

Someone walked towards her and chucked her chin up. "Oh Anna, I don't believe I've seen you in three years, yet you still look the same."

She stared into the eyes of her worst nightmare.

Hans.

**A/N: Please review! I'll give you cookies :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Ice and Snow-Chapter 3**

**Sorry for not posting for quite a while! I've been a little busy these days :/ Also, please review! It'll mean a lot to me :)**

Anna was so angry, she spat the gag out. "Three years. I'd thought you would repent. Turns out you're still that filthy motherfu-"

"Now, now. Be more ladylike." Hans put a finger to her lips, silencing her. Anna bit his finger hard and tasted the sharp metallic taste of blood on her tongue. Hans jumped and rubbed his finger indignantly.

"Restrain her." Hans ordered. A figure wearing a black hood walked to her, behind her, and grabbed her arms firmly. Hans took a small brown pouch out of his pocket and took a test tube out from his pocket. It was filled with dark brown liquid. He opened the cork.

Anna shut her mouth and held it firmly. Even if that thing were melted chocolate, _no way _would she let it touch her mouth.

Hans forced her mouth open. _Nonononono…_ Anna tried to resist, but she was too weak. Hans poured the foul concoction down her throat. It tasted horribly sour and bitter. _Force it up, _she thought frantically. _Vomit it out. _But she couldn't muster the strength to gag and it trickled down her throat. She felt her head throbbing, the world a dizzying blur and her heart felt weird.

"What… what was that…" She croaked.

"A concoction I obtained." Hans said simply.

"In five days, your heart will turn to stone, and you will be my slave." Hans grinned evilly.

Anna tried not to scream.

xxxxx

Elsa sat up rigid on her bed, her heart thudding against her chest. She took a shaky breath.

Nightmares. They were coming back again. Her parents' funeral, her sister dying, her burning at stake by her own people.

She shook her head, once, twice. She had to be focused. Her sister was _kidnapped._ Nightmares would just distract her.

A few more hours till she had to leave. Elsa walked to the next room, Anna and Kristoff's room, and knocked. Kristoff opened the door and rubbed his eyes. He was still wearing his tuxedo. "Yeah?"

"Er, Kristoff… have you stayed awake all night?" Elsa asked, noticing his large and dark eye bags. Kristoff shook his head wearily.

"Nope. Any news of Anna?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"Well… no. I'll have to leave Arendelle in secret, if not the kingdom is bound to know of Anna's… predicament, and Arendelle will fall into unrest. Kristoff, figure out a way to cover my absence with Olaf. I'll have to leave soon. And… thank you." Elsa told Kristoff. He nodded slightly.

Elsa changed out of her nightgown and dressed hastily, wearing a blue dress. She tied her hair in a quick ponytail. Not so fashionable for a queen, but who would bother about fashion when one's sister's life was at stake? She took out a brown leather bag, and filled it up with some supplies, and rushed to the castle gates.

No, it wasn't dawn, but when Elsa arrived, Jack was already standing there. She raised an eyebrow.

"I slept here." Jack shrugged.

"How? It's… so cold." Elsa finished lamely.

"Well, as you would probably put it, _the cold never bothered me anyway._" Jack grinned.

"You know I said that?"

"Well, it's your signature line, isn't it?"

Elsa blushed.

"Ahh well… you said you've got a way to get there in time?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'll need a carriage though. Trust me, it will blow you away." Jack promised, eyeing one of the castle's carriages. It was a beautiful one, made of rosewood and painted red with shiny wheels. "We should get it to the courtyard first though."

xxxxx

When the carriage was moved to the courtyard, Jack sliced off the wheels with a shard of ice. "Wouldn't be needing those." He then froze two long lengths of ice onto the wheel-less carriage so that now it looked like a magnificent sled. "Perfect." Jack smiled.

"Well, what now?" Elsa asked quizzically.

Jack raised his staff and waved it. A long stretch of ice flowed from the roof of the tallest tower in the castle then to along the courtyard, like a steep slide, but it ended with a small sharp escalation.

"Now to just get the carriage up there, or should I say, sled." Jack smirked.

"I'm not getting where you're going…" Elsa mumbled, marveling at the ice slide. Such elegance!

"Ahh well... I should tell you how. Ever heard of a snow elevator?"

xxxxx

A snow elevator, apparently, was standing somewhere and piling snow below oneself such that one was always standing on top of the snow pile.

Elsa positioned herself beside the carriage. She put a hand towards the ground and focused. A wave of snow came rushing out. She felt herself rising, shooting upwards, the ground shrinking, the ducks in the pond becoming smaller till they were like ants. Beside her, Jack smiled warmly and inched his hand closer to her free hand. Elsa flushed and moved her hand away.

"Jack, we're here." Elsa murmured. Indeed, they were on the rooftop of the tower. Jack poked the sled with his staff and loaded it on the slide. He opened the door and did a dramatic bow.

"Hop in, m'lady."

"_Jack!_" Elsa blushed furiously and pushed his shoulder gently. She stepped onto the carriage. Behind her, Jack shut the door, went behind the sled and pushed it gently. The sled tipped forward precariously. Jack jumped onto the front of the sled, where the coachman would usually sit, and the sled came rushing down.

Elsa felt like her guts were going to be ripped out, yet for some strange reason, she enjoyed it. She let out a shriek, not of fear, but of elation. Well, maybe a little from fear. "JACK, IF I DIE, I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME IF YOU'RE DEAD!" Jack grinned and stuck his head through the window. Elsa giggled, despite herself.

"So… how long till we reach the Southern Isles?" Elsa wondered aloud, her heart suddenly dropping like a stone at the thought of Anna.

"Probably a few days? Two or three, I guess." Jack shrugged. "Just sit back, Elsa. We'll hit the ice road I created in a few seconds, and then all will be smooth. In three… two…"

They hit the ice road.

Elsa jolted. It was as if she had crashed down on something brittle. _Well, ice _is _brittle, _she thought.

But the ice that Jack had created was thick, so thick that you could stick a spear in it and the ice wouldn't shatter.

Maybe she was terrified that Anna was as brittle as a shard of ice. Maybe she was still afraid of her powers, deep inside.

Why couldn't Hans keep his stupid arse in the dungeon? Then none of this would have happened. Anna would have been happily living in the palace, attending parties and ice-skating along with her sister.

The sled was going smoother now, as Jack promised.

"Uh, Elsa, you okay back there?" Jack's voice floated over to her. Elsa realised that she had been silent for quite a while.

"Well yeah. Um, actually, no. I'm worried for Anna." Elsa stammered. She covered her mouth with her hand before she could babble more, her colour of her cheeks rising to a bright red.

Jack crawled in through the window and landed smoothly beside her. "Hey, it's alright. Everything's gonna be fine. And no need to be embarrassed. If my sister was in danger too…" He looked away.

"Is-Is there anything wrong?"

"I should probably tell you. My ice powers… I saved my sister from falling through ice in a pond, and I-I died. The Man in the Moon brought me to life and chose me as a Guardian, and that's how I got my powers." His face was grim.

"I… I'm so sorry, Jack…" Elsa put a hand on his shoulder tenderly and hesitantly.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm over it." He shrugged. "Anyway, if you want to, I could sit here with you. I'll only need to stretch the ice road again in the evening."

"Well, alright."

xxxxx

"_Why?"_ Anna took a shaky breath. _Calm down, calm down. He's probably fooling you, _she tried comforting herself. Yet at the back of her mind she knew that he didn't.

"Why? What if I just don't like you?"

"You know that's not the reason why, you ugly ass."

Hans seemed unperturbed. "You see, my dear Anna, if I cannot be a king with my charm, I will have to use force, to speak simply." Hans gave an evil grin, the look of triumph displayed prominently on his face. Anna felt like throwing up, and not just from the concoction.

"After I was thrown in prison, you know what my parents did? They _disowned _me. Because of _you, _and your darling sister!" He spat out the last sentences.

"But no matter. After my plan is finished, I will be a king, as I have always meant to be. Now, I will free you from your ropes. Feel free to walk around, but give up on the idea on escaping. My assistant has made sure of that." Behind him, the hooded figure nodded slightly.

"Now, get up and sit on this chair. I treat my prisoners kindly." Hans grinned smugly.

"Never in your life." Anna glared.

"Oh, you will. Or else." Hans took out a dagger and pointed it at her, his eyes piercing. Anna remembered what he had tried to do to her sister. He wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

Anna got up reluctantly. _Elsa, please come quickly. I need you desperately._

**Hope you like it :3 I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible :) Meanwhile, as always, please review!**

**~Silvershadow Mockingjay**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Tale of Ice and Snow- Chapter 4**

"Sit." Hans told Anna, pointing to the dusty chair. Anna could tell that this shed had used to be grand, as the chair was mahogany with a blue silk pillow that had faded from time. Anna felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. She glared at him. _What is he thinking? _Hans smiled at her, like he did those years ago, when he faked being in love with her. Anna wanted to punch him.

"You must be thinking that I'm mad, kidnapping a princess." Hans grinned evilly.

"You _are _mad. A lunatic, actually. Now, if you're not feeling very power-hungry now, will you _please_ let me go?" Anna demanded.

"Dear, dear, Anna. Now you know how I felt when your beloved Queen of Arendelle threw me in prison. But there are apparently many secrets in the castle of Arendelle. When you were happily getting married to your darling Kristoff, I found a weed that beholds powers, and raised my assistant from the dead. Now his life is bound to mine. He is now more powerful than ever, and indirectly I have powers too."

The hooded figure inclined his head slightly and made no sound.

"So… you're just going to make an army of stone-headed people and rule over Arendelle." Anna raised an eyebrow, but inside her heart was thumping wildly against her chest, and it wasn't just from that foul concoction.

"Stone-_hearted._ Really, you ought to have a few more brain cells."

"Whatever. Why do you want so badly to be king anyway? Why can't you just leave Arendelle in peace?"

"I got a life sentence, bitch." Hans spat the last word out.

"Also," he continued as if nothing had happened, "being king means power. All my life, I've been an underdog my whole life, youngest of so many brothers. I've never been noticed by anyone, except when I got thrown in _prison._ And guess what, dear old wonderful mother and father disowned me."

"I'll _show _them. I'll become king and shove that fact down their throats and hope they choke." Hans' voice grew louder as he said so.

Anna winced at that thought.

"And why Arendelle? Revenge, of course." Hans grinned evilly.

"Feel free to walk around as you wish now. You've only got what, four more days?"

Anna glared at Hans and folded her arms.

xxxxx

It was late afternoon. Elsa could hear the soft snores of Jack beside her.

She couldn't blame him, of course. He had been checking the path in front of them every five minutes and then comforting her that her sister would be okay whenever she suddenly broke down. Elsa blushed at that thought.

She stared out of the carriage window. It was almost sunset. The sky was turning from bright blue to a soft orange. Looking at it from up above the clouds, the sunset was even more majestic than she realised. Hues of orange blended with other, bringing out the colour of the icy path. She waved a hand, and a light draft of snowflakes floated out, drifting and eventually blending into the sky.

The sled started climbing up an ice slope. It balanced precariously on the tip of the slope. Elsa leaned forward, like Jack said, and the sled came rushing down.

"Whuh?" Jack mumbled. He blinked blearily a few times. The corner of Elsa's mouth turned upward.

"Relax, Jack, there's nothing to worry about. We just went down a slope. Go back to sleep." Elsa murmured softly.

There was the sound of shattering ice, and the sled creaked.

"Are you sure? There seems to be some kind of trouble. I'll go check." Jack stood up.

"I'll go with you." Elsa followed Jack outside, to the front of the sled.

The sled creaked again ominously. Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

_Don't fall, don't fall._

She heard the shatter of ice once again, but this time it was louder.

And coming from right under them.

The icy path gave way, and Elsa felt herself falling.

xxxxx

"You've delayed them?"

Hans paced outside the dusty shed, the hooded figure beside him.

"Yes."

"Good." Hans smiled smugly.

"We'll have to relocate our dear guest, too. They're faster than I had anticipated." The hooded figure murmured.

"Alright. You get the honour of deciding the location. After all, you're going to rule by my side when I take over Arendelle, aren't you?"

Hans felt, rather than saw, his assistant smile.

xxxxx

The sensation of falling was incredible. But not in a good way.

It was first a lurching sensation, then Elsa felt herself falling, flying. Her organs were pressed against the back of her ribs. She felt dizzy. _Nice way to die._ Elsa thought giddily. She could hear Jack yelling something from above her.

"WHAT?" Elsa yelled.

"SNOW PILE!"

Elsa stretched a hand out. The ground was green, they had to be somewhere close to the southern isles.

Seconds to impact.

A strong stream of snow blasted out from Elsa's hand.

Hopefully she could survive.

She felt herself hit the snow.

xxxxx

Elsa stood up and looked around.

Okay… so she isn't dead. Well, hopefully not.

"Jack?"

"Right here." He stood up.

They had, apparently, crash-landed in someone's backyard. A cottage stood in front of them.

The door opened and a lady in her mid-twenties stepped out.

"Why is there snow in my yard? And what are you two doing here?"

xxxxx

Anna wasn't just going to sit there, she decided.

She was going to find her way out.

Anna sat there. Maybe Hans had been lying. Maybe the door wasn't actually enchanted to keep her in. She opened the door gingerly.

Anna jerked her hand back immediately. She felt a painful stinging sensation running up her fingers and through her body. It was only for a split second, but it felt a hundred times worse than the time she had accidentally burnt herself.

Well, fine. Hans wasn't lying after all.

Anna grabbed a dusty stool in a corner and threw it at the door. The stool hit the door and broke. She growled in frustration and cursed fiercely.

She _had _to find a way out. She only had four more days.

Before her heart turned into stone.

Anna tried not to dwell on that thought.

The door flew open. Hans sauntered in.

"We're going to walk to the harbor where my assistant will transport us somewhere. Now, dear Anna, if I were you, I'd try not to run away. I'm going to hold you on knifepoint, you know." Hans pulled his dagger out lazily and pointed it at her neck. Anna could feel the sharp metal edge poking on her skin.

"You can't make me go, Hans."

"I'm not. But my assistant can."

The hooded figure stepped forward and touched Anna's forehead.

Searing pain rushed through Anna's veins. She howled in agony. It was beyond anything she had experienced.

_I'm going to die. I am going to die._

"Stop. Stop. I'll… I'll go with you…" Anna whimpered.

The pain subsided.

"I thought so." Hans grinned triumphantly.

**Okay so I've got a writer's block and plus I was busy the past few weeks so sorry for taking so long to put this up! I don't think this chapter is as good as the others so do review!**

**~Silvershadow Mockingjay**


End file.
